The Gundam War
by Ashura1
Summary: Two pilots from Heero's past return to help the White Fang's remnants. But, with their skills the battles soon turn into a war of Gundams.


The Gundam War

This is my first fan-fiction (so bear with me). I'm very excited to be publishing this. I really want to hear your comments and suggestions about my story. If you see anything you think I should add or remove don't hesitate to do so. Praise my work if you want. Tell me if you think it sucks.I don't care I just want to hear from you. E-mail me at: [koraisen@hotmail.com][1]. Hope to hear from you.  Gundam Wing: The Gundam War 

** **

**The year is after colony one nine five. It has been three weeks after the death of Treize Khushrenada. Remnants of the White Fang have been on the run trying to find a way to rebuild their military army in space, to regain power… They may have just found the means to do so………. **

**.....**

**"What did you say?" The new White Fang leader Vorin asked.**

**"It's two abandoned and damaged mobile suits… The Vayeate and Mercurius suits I believe." The officer in charge of scanners reported.**

**"Bring them in immediately. Then get our mechanics to work on them." Vorin said, the wheels in his head turning. "I may be able to save this war after all."**

**Vorin then left the command center and went to his personal chambers. He strode to the communications module and started entering a series of numbers. He then pressed a button marked send. **

**The video screen activated and there was two men waiting on the screen. One of them was about five and a half feet tall, brown eyes, and brown hair that was spiked up in the front. The other was about six feet tall, dark brown eyes, and dark brown hair that fell down on his forehead. **

**"Vorin, it has been a long time hasn't it?" The shorter of the two asked. **

**"Yes it has, Kale. " Vorin said to him. He then motioned to the other. "Greetings, Ashura." **

**Ashura nodded.**

**"I have a mission for you both." Vorin sneered.**

**"White Fang was a friend to us in the past. I'm sure we can work something out." Kale smiled.**

**Vorin smiled as well. " Of course we can…"**

**.....**

**"Quatre it's your turn to be on patrol." Heero said looking at a chart.**

**"Hey Heero, If I was to run into trouble out there what would I do?" Quatre inquired. **

**"Well… Wufei is going to be here on standby. Quatre, I want you to be on alert out there. We don't know what White Fang might have had left as a contingency plan. We have to be ready for anything." **

**"Right. " Quatre nodded. "Thanks Heero."**

**"Just come back alive." Heero said while walking away. "Your too important to the peace between Earth and space." Heero said walking off.**

**.....**

**"Who did you say they were, sir?" Verra, Vorin's second in command, asked.**

**"Their codenames are Kale and Ashura. I don't know their real names. They dismantled Tallgeese. They deemed it too dangerous for other soldiers. They were the first to use the ZERO system, even before the Gundams." Vorin explained. **

**"Then how do know them?" Verra asked.**

**"I personally don't know them. Quinze did. I met them a time or two through him. After Treize Khushrenada's death I began searching Quinze's files for their communication's line. I found it only hours before we found the Vayeate and Mercurius suits." Vorin stopped walking in front of a large window to stare out into space. "Those Gundam pilots won't know what hit them." Far off in the distance a shuttle was headed towards Vorin's ship.**

**.....**

**"Welcome gentlemen, to the spacecraft Libras." Vorin greeted. **

**"Yes. Thank you. Where are these suits?" Kale asked while taking boxes from Ashura that were in their shuttle.**

**"They're in the hanger. Why?" Vorin questioned.**

**"Ashura and I want to make some modifications of our own to the suits." Kale said.**

**"What kind of modifications?" Vorin said leaning in.**

**"It's none of your business, Vorin. Keep it that way." Kale barked.**

**"Of course… of course."**

**.....**

**"Ah. Space is so beautiful. I haven't looked at it like this for such a long time." Quatre said drawing in his view as he went from colony to colony. "I can't believe that less than a month ago one of the largest wars in history was being waged here. It is too beautiful to be disturbed by such violence."**

**.....**

**"Ashura and I are done. Where do we start?" Kale inquired to Vorin. **

**"We have reports that the Gundam known as Sandrock is near the L1 colony cluster." Vorin replied as turning around. But, when he finished turning around Kale had already left.**

**.....**

"Oh, I wish there was something more to do out here. I almost wish that something would happen." Quatre said fidgeting in his seat. Suddenly Quatre heard a sharp ping on the back of his suit. "What! Who would be shooting at me?" Quatre said turning around Sandrock. When he finished his turn Quatre held his breathe for what seemed hours, to him. Then he hit his communications Switch.

**.....**

**_Swish_, Went the air as Wufei's sword cut through it. He had been practicing, keeping himself sharp. He was still practicing when a call came in on the communications unit. He abruptly stopped and pressed the receive switch. **

**"This is Chang Wufei." Wufei said waiting for a response.**

**"Wufei!" Came Quatre's voice and later his face on the screen. "You're not going to believe what just ambushed me." Quatre said as the screen changed views. **

**Wufei's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he saw. "I'll be there as soon as possible, Quatre." Wufei said, leaving the communications and running to Altron Gundam.**

**.....**

**Sandrock Kai pulled out its sub-machine beam gun and opened fire on the Mercurius suit. **

**Mercurius brought up its planet defensors and blocked every shot.**

**The Vayeate then used its beam rifle and scored a direct hit on Sandrock Kai. Sandrock Kai flew through space until Quatre reoriented himself and righted his suit. **

**Sandrock Kai pulled out its heat shotels and rocketed back towards the Vayeate and Mercurius. Mercurius waited in front of Vayeate, planet defensors and buster shield ready.**

**Sandrock Kai's heat shotels made impact wit the energy shield and stayed there. Mercurius was doing a good job of keeping him in that position.**

**Quatre was expecting Vayeate to ready its beam rifle, but it made no such move. "What are they up to?" Quatre said aloud to himself. He then got his answer. **

**The end of the Mercurius's buster shield erupted into light, an extremely large blade protruded out puncturing Sandrock Kai's chest, and then exiting out his back. Vayeate had transferred its energy source to the Mercurius's beam saber, doubling its power.**

**"Crap!" Quatre cursed as he managed to pull Sandrock away. Vayeate and Mercurius started to advance on Sandrock Kai, whom Quatre had little control over. "I can't let them have you Sandrock." Quatre stated to himself. "I'll have to self-detonate." Quatre readied himself. He brought his hand down to the switch and was about to press it when Vayeate and Mercurius lurched forward. Quatre stopped. "What?" **

**Behind them with double beam trident ready, Altron was racing to Quatre's aid. **

**"You ambushed him and outnumber him! Have you now honor?" Wufei angrily yelled. "Maybe I can even up the odds?" He asked, slicing through the beam saber's new power supply. Altron opened fire upon the energy shield with his flamethrowers, finishing off the planet defensors. **

**Mercurius and Vayeate then recovered.**

**.....**

**"We'd better go Kale." Ashura said. "The others might be on their way."**

**"Yeah, but we need to cripple Altron first." Kale said. **

**"The flamethrowers?"**

**"Right." Kale said.**

**"I got the left." Ashura said.**

**.....**

**Altron again prepared to use its flamethrowers. But, this time Mercurius and Vayeate both used Vulcans to shoot inside of the flamethrowers. The bullets detonated the fuel tanks and obliterated Altron's arms. **

**Mercurius and Vayeate then proceeded to depart.**

**"Come back you fucking cowards!" Wufei screamed. But, it was obvious they had no intent of returning. "Damn it!" Wufei cursed. He then flipped his communications switch. "Quatre, are you alright?"**

**"Yeah. I'm okay, but Sandrock isn't. You're not injured are you Wufei?" **

**"No I'm not injured, but Nataku… " Wufei sighed.**

**"How are we going to get back?" Quatre wondered aloud. **

**"I called Heero before I left." Wufei paused. "He should arrive shortly." Wufei punched his control panel. "Damn it!"**

**"Calm down Wufei. You'll get them back." Quatre stopped. "We'll both get our revenge."**

**Wing Gundam Zero arrived shortly, and towed them back to the Gundam's headquarters.**

**.....**

**The Gundam Deathscythe Hell left its hanger door. After floating far enough out Duo started the engines.**

**"Be careful, Duo." Came Trowa's voice. "We can't afford your Gundam to fall to these guys either."**

**"Hey, It's me. What could possibly happen?" Duo asked Trowa.**

**"Just don't do anything irrational." Trowa warned. **

**"Fine I wont." Duo said back.**

**.....**

**"Hell is on the move, Kale." Ashura said. **

**"Good. You know what do, right?" Kale asked.**

**"Got it right here." Ashura said holding up a small piece of machinery. **

**"Our victim isn't going to get away this time." Kale smiled.**

**.....**

**"Huh, I wonder why everyone is so worried. I mean how tough could these guys be." Duo mused to himself as he headed towards the next colony.**

**Then something came in on his radar. It was a distress beacon call.**

**"I guess I can check it out." Duo said.**

**When Dou did arrive he was surprised. There was no ship. "What the Hell?" Duo began, but then there was a barrage of bullets striking his mobile suit. Not to Duo's surprise it was the Mercurius suit.**

**"Let's see what you got." Duo challenged. Deathscythe Hell opened fire with his Vulcans. Which had little affect due to Mercurius' planet defensors.**

**"So that's how you want it?" Duo said.**

**Deathscythe Hell pulled out its dual beam scythe, and ignited it. Deathscythe Hell then began its pursuit. But, it seemed that the Mercurius was avoiding him at all cost. **

**"Hmm. What's this guy doing?" Duo asked himself. **

**Then it hit him, a blast from a beam rifle. **

**It struck his suit in the middle of its backside. "What the Hell?" Duo said turning around Deathscythe. As Duo expected it was the Vayeate suit. "You want some to?" Duo said as Vayeate started repeatedly shooting his mobile suits head. "Hey!" Within a matter of shots his mobile suits head was dismembered. "Shit! I can't see." Duo assessed his situation."I'll have to self-detonate so they wont get you Deathscythe." Duo said. He opened the panel and slammed the cubic button. **

**Instead of an explosion, like Duo expected, nothing happened. His self-detonation unit was inoperable. "Crap! The first shot must of disabled it." But, it was too late, Mercurius and Vayeate were upon Deathscythe Hell. **

**.....**

**"Who are you guys anyways?" Duo asked while being thrown into a jail cell. **

**"We're good friends with one of your fellow pilots. I believe he calls himself Heero now." Kale said while locking Duo in. "Seeing that you're the Deathscythe's pilot, I doubt these bars," He said tapping two parallel bars, "will hold you long." Kale stepped back. "I guess we could kill you, but that would be a waste of a good pilot."**

**"Yeah. I guess I'm lucky." Duo retorted. **

**Kale started walking away. "If you need anything call one of my guards." **

**Kale exited the room with the cell and entered a room where Ashura was waiting. **

**"There is a message from Vorin. He wants a report." Ashura said.**

**"Tell Vorin to cram it up his ass." Kale answered. "How is Hell coming?"**

**"I got the engineers to work on it. It shouldn't take long to repair." Ashura paused. "I found something of interest."**

**"What?" **

**"The Zero-One."**

**"Wing Gundam?" Kale gasped. "Someone found it?"**

**"Yeah. Some salvager was selling it. I jumped on the opportunity" Ashura smiled. "We will prove our worth."**

**.....**

**"They got Duo." Trowa said.**

**"We're the only ones left." Heero said looking into space. "They're coming for me." Heero thought. **

**.....**

**"This shouldn't take long at all." The technician looking over Sandrock Kai said. "Two days max." **

**"Good thank you Head Technician." Quatre said looking up at Sandrock. "I have to get back out there to fight."**

**"I'll get to work on it right away." The Head Technician said motioning in his workers. **

**.....**

**"We've got the head attached." Ashura said to Kale. "Now all we have to do is repair structural damage." Ashura paused. "Wing Gundam on the other hand is a mess. It'll take twice as long to fix." **

**"It wont shouldn't be long then. We should keep low profile until they're done." **

**Ashura nodded.**

**.....**

**One of Kale's mercenary guards walked down a hall to check on the prisoner Duo Maxwell. When the guard reached the cell he was shocked to see Duo Maxwell unconscious on the floor of his cell. The guard opened the door and walked in. He tried to slap Duo Maxwell so he would awaken, but Duo did not. The guard then raced out the cell to get help.**

**After the guard was gone Duo Maxwell stood in his cell and looked back and forth. After verifying the guard was gone he exited the cell through the open door. Duo could only remember a little about the base's layout. He knew for sure were the mobile suit hanger was. **

**Duo quickly ran to the mobile suit hanger, clinging to the shadows. When Duo thought he was home free a technician saw him.**

**"Hey!" The technician said. "Who are you?"**

**Duo rushed the technician and swung striking his face, and knocking him unconscious. Duo then searched his body and found a small pistol. Duo checked the pistol for ammo and was off again.**

**Duo reached the hanger and quickly began looking around. There were few options for escape. Duo finally chose a small shuttle, which was prepared for departure. Once inside he started the shuttle's engines and set them to maximum power, rocketing out of the hanger. **

**"I better hide out for a while. This shuttle can get me to the L2 cluster. I'll go there." Duo said to himself while punching in the coordinates.**

**.....**

**"How is Nataku?" Wufei asked, approaching the head technician. **

**"Nataku, eh. I thought it was named Altron."**

**"It is Altron. Maybe I should change its name?" Wufei said.**

**"He'll take a little longer than Sandrock. That much is certain." The engineer said while looking over some plans. "The repairs will be simple. It's the construction of the new arms that will take so long." **

**"Just as long as I get my revenge." Wufei said emotionlessly.**

**.....**

**There was a small rapping upon Hilde's door. Held walked up to the door and looked out the peephole. When she saw whom it was she gasped. Hilde flung open her door and flung her arms around Duo Maxwell. **

**"They said you were captured!" Hilde cried. **

**"I was." Duo said stroking her hair. **

**"What?" Hilde said pulling back. "You escaped?"**

**"Yeah so?"**

**"You could've been killed!" She said grabbing his shoulders. **

**"Nah. Not me." Duo smiled. "They couldn't of killed Duo Maxwell even if they wanted to." **

**"Well I'm just glad your back." Hilde said hugging him again. "Hey why aren't you with the other Gundam pilots?"**

**"Three reasons." Duo said leading Hilde back into her apartment, closing the door behind him. "First, the shuttle I stole to escape on was low on fuel so I had to come here." Duo paused. "Second, I had to get out of space as soon as possible. So again I came here. And third, I needed to hide out.They'll be looking for me, so I came to your place to be with you."**

**Hilde simply smiled at Duo.**

**.....**

**"Maxwell escaped." Ashura announced to Kale. **

**"Sooner than I had expected." Kale said while looking at some data. "How?"**

**"He used the shuttle Vorin sent." Ashura reported. **

**"Couldn't have gotten far then. He's probably in the L2 cluster then." Kale looked up from his data. "By the time he gets back to the others only Wing Gundam Zero will be left." Kale then began to laugh, menacingly.**

**.....**

**"Trowa, maybe we should go around the colony separate was to save us some time." Heero suggested. **

**"If we did that would save time." Trowa said.**

**"Okay then. I'll go around the west. You got the east?" Heero asked.**

**"Yeah. Meet you on the other side, Heero."**

**Wing Gundam Zero and Gundam Heavyarms Kai then split into their respective directions." **

**.....**

**"You ready?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Lets go."**

**.....**

**"We're about to lose radio contact." Trowa said to Heero. **

**"Alright. See you on the other side of the colony in ten minutes."**

**"Yeah. Trowa out." Trowa said while slowly raising Heavyarms Kai's speed. **

**"Hmm." Trowa thought after a few minutes of flying. "Space traffic is next to none here. Something is wrong."**

**Heavyarms Kai quickly raised its dual beam Gatling gun.That was when things got crazy for Trowa Barton.**

**Wing Gundam quickly flew in front of Heavyarms and fired its Buster Rifle. Trowa tried to dodge the blast, but it caught Heavyarms on the left of its abdomen region. **

**The blast turned Heavyarms so it now faced Deathscythe Hell. Deathscythe Hell raised its arm and fired its Buster Shield into the exact spot the Buster rifle blast hit. This second attack over stressed the armor and the Buster Shield punctured it. The Buster Shield continued to drive itself in, damaging many important components in the process.**

**"Damn it!" Trowa cursed. Trowa then opened all Heavyarms Kai's missile ports, and opened fire upon Wing Gundam. **

**Wing Gundam managed to dodge most of the missiles, but a number of them still managed to hit its left wing. After Wing Gundam reoriented itself, it pulled out its Beam Saber and rocketed back towards Heavyarms Kai. Coming into contact with his adversary, Heavyarms began to fire at it. But Ashura, whom was in Wing Gundam, was too determined to take him out. Wing Gundam plunged its Beam Saber into the hole in the armor destroying even more components. Sparks began to erupt from the hole, and then Trowa's cockpit.**

**"Damn it!" Trowa cursed as he slammed his fists down on his control panel. Soon a number of the monitors in his cockpit began to black out, and then all of them went out. Heavyarms Kai began floating aimlessly, through space.**

**.....**

**"Now we'll fly under the colony and ambush Heero Yuy." Kale said.**

**"He doesn't stand a chance." Ashura said with a lopsided grin on his face. **

**.....**

**"Here they come Heero." A voice said through Heero's intercom. **

**"They don't stand a chance." Heero said back. He then began to slow Wing Gundam Zero. Heero then looked to his left to see Gundam Deathscythe Hell and Wing Gundam emerging from under the colony.**

**.....**

**Wing Gundam Zero then spun around about to face its adversaries. Deathscythe Hell and Wing Gundam raced towards Heero. Wing Gundam Zero slowly raised its dual Buster Rifle and started to take aim. Then there were shots behind the two suits. **

**.....**

**"Who is that!' Kale demanded.**

**"It's Sandrock Kai!" Ashura spat out. "That's impossible!"**

**"Watch out! Wing Zero is going to fire!" Kale warned Ashura.**

**Wing Gundam started to swerve through Sandrock Kai's line of fire. As he started through things were looking good. But, then his left wing froze up. It was inoperable. _How_? Thought Ashura. Then he remembered getting hit by Heavyams's missiles. **

**Then he was hit by the blast. Wing Gundam Zero's shot struck directly on Wing Gundam's Buster Rifle detonating it, and obliterating Wing Gundam's arm. **

**Hell started to fire at Wing Gundam Zero with its Vulcans. All of the hits struck the hand its dual Buster Rifle was in. **

**_Hmmm_. Heero thought. _That's amazing accuracy, almost too good_. Heero ignored the shots though and fired once again at Wing Gundam. This blast struck it in its upper chest. This blast rendered the Gundam inoperable. **

**Deathscythe Hell then saw it was at an unfair advantage. It started to retreat at a high speed. Heero thought about following, but decided otherwise. "Quatre?" Heero asked into his microphone. **

**"Yeah." Came back Quatre's quiet voice. **

**"Grab what you can of Wing Gundam. The pilot should still be alive. I want him taken care of." Heero said starring off into the direction Deathscythe Hell had retreated in. **

**"Alright." Quatre said. "Is something wrong Heero?" **

**"Yeah. Those two were using the Zero system." Heero said blatantly. **

**"What? How can you be so sure?" Quatre's surprised voice asked. **

**"Their accuracy was a give away. It was too perfect." Heero paused. "I'll explain back at headquarters. I'll meet you there."**

**"Alright, Heero." Quatre said. Quatre watched Wing Gundam Zero transform into Neo Bird mode and fly off in the direction of headquarters. Sandrock Kai reached underneath Wing Gundams arms and tightened his grip. It then began to fly back towards headquarters. **

**.....**

**After returning to headquarters Ashura was taken to the infirmary. Quatre hung around for a while to make sure everything was doing well. He then proceeded to the war room. Inside waited Heero and Wufei.**

**"Hey guys." Quatre said walking in. He quickly scanned the room. "Where's Trowa?" **

**"He never came back." Heero said. **

**"What? Where is he?" Quatre said nearly falling over. **

**"We think he was attacked by Deathscythe Hell and Wing Gundam." Wufei said. "But, we think he's on the L3 colony cluster." **

**"He's alive then?" Quatre hoped.**

**"More than likely." Heero said. "Where's Ashura at?"**

**"You know his name?" Wufei and Quatre asked almost in unison. **

**"Yeah, you could say he's an old friend." Heero said as if it were common knowledge. **

**"I don't care how you know him. All I want is to fight him." Wufei said, his anger growing.**

**"You can go see him." Quatre suggested. "He's conscious in the infirmary."**

**At that, Heero started towards the door. Wufei tried to walk past him, but Heero held up his hand. "Let me talk to him first Wufei. You'll have your chance." **

**"Very well." Wufei said stopping to let Heero by. "You should probably talk to him first anyway."**

**Heero then nodded and headed towards Ashura's room.**

**.....**

**"Hilde?" Duo asked out. **

**"Yeah"**

**"Do you know where I can get a mobile suit?"**

**"Duo!" Hilde said shocked. "You want to go back out already?" **

**"Yeah. I might not like it, but I need to be the God of Death again." Duo paused. "It's like I can hear Deathscythe calling to me."**

**"Alright then." Hilde said. "I'll see what I can find."**

**.....**

**"So. Why've you come back, Ashura?" Heero said entering Ashura's room. Ashura's room looked like any normal hospital room, except Ashura was strapped into his bed. Strapped in for Heero, Quatre, and Wufei's safety. **

**"Why do you think I am Ar…" Ashura was interrupted.**

**"It's Heero. Heero Yuy, now and forever." Heero said.**

**"Whatever. You know why we're here." **

**"I think I do anyways." Heero said. "You, and your power hungry partner, want to prove you were better fit for Operation: Meteor."**

**"That's one reason." Ashura chuckled a little. "Haven' t we proven that so far. Four Gundams down one to go." **

**"That maybe true. But, you had an unfair advantage. The Zero system." Heero said sounding almost disgusted. **

**"You were able to tell, huh?" Ashura said.**

**"Yeah, I've only seen one other person pilot with that kind of precision. I can tell the difference." **

**"Well you know one half, Heero," Ashura smirked ", why else are we here?" **

**"Well I figured someone had to have funded you two." Heero paused. "So I checked some records. I didn't find out who funded you, but I found some other interesting information. Only two orders for Gundanium alloy have been made in the last month." Heero paused again. "One was by us. The other was a small salvage garage. I'm headed there now."**

**"You'll leave me alone then?" Ashura asked snidely.**

**"No. Wufei, the pilot of Altron, will be here to watch over you." Heero smiled. "I'd watch what I say to him if I were you. He has it in for you Ashura." Heero then left. **

**As Heero was exiting a medium height Chinese man with a sword at his waist entered. Ashura figured that this was Wufei. **

**"I am Chang Wufei." He said drawing his sword. "You will die by the end of this day in a duel with me."**

**Ashura was surprised at this. He wondered: Will this man kill me?**

**.....**

**Wing Gundam Zero's Neo Bird mode flew out of the Gundam pilot's headquarters. Behind it, on a tow cable, was Sandrock Kai being towed. **

**"Remember, Quatre, destroy Deathscythe Hell without hesitation." Heero said into his communications unit.**

**"Do you think we'll find Duo?" Quatre asked.**

**"I don't know. I kind of hope we do." Heero said, surprising himself.**

**"You don't miss him…do you Heero?" Quatre said a little surprised at what Heero had said. **

**"No. It's just that. Well he's too good a pilot to die already." Heero said with truth in his words.**

**"What do you think we will find then?" **

**"Answers." Heero said. "I hope."**

**.....**

**"That's right Vorin. Three of the five Gundams are out of those pilots hands." Kale said to the projected image of Vorin, leader of the White Fang.**

**"Then now is the time to strike them with full force." Vorin insisted.**

**"I'm not sure. Sandrock Kai could prove to be a more worthy adversary now. When it was rebuilt it was customized to the pilot. Much like what I've done with the Gundam Deathscythe Hell." Kale explained.**

**"I still say that now is the time to strike. You have the advantage now is the time!" Vorin urged.**

**"Very well." Kale said ending his transmission. He then exited the room and headed for Deathscythe Hell.**

**.....**

**Wufei walked over to Ashura's bed and cut his bonds. Ashura slowly and carefully rose from his bed. Wufei then held out a second sword to Ashura. "I challenge you, Ashura. I demand revenge for what you did to Nataku." **

**_Nataku. _Ashura thought. _That must be what he calls his Gundam_. Ashura then took the sword. "You appear to be strong Wufei. This should be a good battle. I accept your challenge."**

**Their two swords touched blades and their battle began.**

**.....**

**"Duo?" Hilde asked out as entering her home. **

**"Yeah" came Duo's voice as he ran out to the living room. "What did you find?"**

**"Well it turns out that there is a Taurus storing facility three and a half blocks west of here." Hilde said to Duo.**

**"Good. I'll grab me a Taurus, blow up the storing facility, and then go find Deathscythe." Duo said grabbing a duffle bag he must have been preparing earlier. **

**"You're going now?"**

**"Yeah. Something is drawing me out to space. It's like Deathscythe is calling me or something." Duo said absently starring out the window. He then refocused on Hilde. "Well see ya." Duo said heading out the door.**

**"Duo!" Hilde said angrily. But, she knew no matter what she said couldn't make Duo come back. "Be careful Duo!" **

**.....**

**"These all you need?" The man with Al on his shirt said.**

**"Yeah that's all," said the dark stranger whom Al had been getting computer boards for. **

**"These parts," Al began, "Are you building a mobile suit?" Al asked the dark stranger.**

**"It's none of your business." The dark stranger said. Al then looked as though he was about to say something, but the dark stranger beat him to it. "It wouldn't be wise to be anymore persistent." The stranger then took his parts and left Al's store.**

**The dark stranger, Trowa Barton, wasn't exactly building a mobile suit. He was, although, remodeling Heavyarms Kai and need these computer boards for the new parts he had installed. Trowa walked a number of more blocks until he reached a large circus ground. Near a silver trailer was a large blue truck with a long bed in it. Trowa walked over to the truck and climbed under the tarp. Inside the tarp lay Heavyarms Kai with a large panel open. Trowa walked over to the panel and set down the bag over computer boards. He took one of them out and looked it over. Trowa then inserted in a slot until it clicked into place. _I'll be home within the next couple of hours_. Trowa thought to himself.**

** **

Two Hours Later 

** **

Heavyarms Kai shot out of the colony's spaceport. Heavyarms Kai was different now. It was now much darker. There was black and teal now instead of red and yellow. It also now had new weapons. On each arm was a dual Beam Gatling Gun. It had many more missile ports as well. Heavyarms Kai was headed towards the Gundam's Headquarters. 

**Then there was a blip on his radar screen. It was two mobile suits. Then they sent a message to him. **

**"Trowa?" A voice asked. It sounded familiar. "Trowa is that you?" Trowa recognized the voice now it was Quatre. **

**"Yeah. It's me Quatre. What're you doing out here?" Trowa said finally visually spotting Sandrock Kai, Wing Gundam Zero was towing it.**

**"There isn't time to explain." Heero now said. "You had better come with us though. We need some help. We can explain on the way. ."**

**.....**

**Wufei and Ashura's blades crashed again. The two had finally begun to feel fatigue pulling at them. Yet the battle still dragged on. **

**.....**

**The side of the colony began to grow hot and began to glow. It then erupted in a burst of energy. Then a lone Taurus, in bird mode, flew out of the colony. The Taurus flew a few thousand feet away from the colony and then turned. The Taurus then converted into its battle mode. The Taurus raised its laser rifle so it was level with the hole it had made in the colony and fired. Inside of the colony many horrified denizens watched as a Taurus storage building exploded. But, to the luck of the colonists the storage facility fell down to cover the hole that had just been made.**

**Duo Maxwell smiled inside the cockpit of the Taurus. "The God of Death is back." **

**.....**

**Wufei finally fell to fatigue. He had faltered, and Ashura saw it. During his moment of falter Ashura knocked Wufei's blade from his hands. Ashura's blade touched Wufei's throat. **

**Wufei then fell to his knees. "Go ahead," Wufei said. "Kill me." **

**When those words left Wufei's mouth Ashura began to think. _He wants me to kill him_? Ashura hadn't really thought about killing him when the battle started. The more Ashura thought about it he realized something. He had never killed someone before in his life. In fact Ashura then realized that was because he couldn't kill. He was incapable of killing Wufei, or anyone for that matter. Ashura then lowered his blade. "I cannot kill you."**

**"What? You defeated me! Why can you not kill me?" Wufei said.**

**"You are strong. You are stronger than me. I think I am beginning to understand why you five were chosen instead of Kale and myself." Ashura then dropped the entire sword. "I am the one that is weak. I cannot kill." **

**"Killing does not make one strong…" Wufei replied quietly.**

**.....**

**Kale had just received word that Wing Gundam Zero, Gundam Sandrock Kai, and Gundam Heavyarms Kai were headed to his base. Kale gazed around his base knowing that this was the last time he would walk the halls. Kale finally reached the Gundam Vayeate. He then ran his hand of the mobile suits _red _paneling. Kale then climbed inside. He reached over and pressed his communications switch. "Activate Deathscythe Hell's doll system"**

A voice came back to Kale then. "Roger," the voice said. 

**_Pitiful fool_. Kale thought. He was now smiling. Kale wondered how long it would be until all of his loyal servants would be dead corpses, floating in outer space. Kale put on his helmet and led Vayeate and the Mercurius out of the base's secondary mobile suit bay. **

**.....**

**"Here comes Deathscythe Hell," Trowa announced to Quatre and Heero.**

**"Yeah," Heero said as he detached Sandrock Kai. "But, something is wrong. I think we've been had," Heero paused. "It's running on Doll system." **

**"What?" Quatre said.**

**"There's not a pilot in there. It flies in a straight line," Heero looked around frantically. "We're being distracted," Heero thought for a moment. "You two disable Deathscythe Hell, try not to damage it too badly." **

**"What're you going to do?" Trowa asked.**

**"I'm going after Kale."**

**.....**

**"So," Kale said. "Heero caught on to my plan, eh? He's better than I remembered." **

**Kale controlled both the Vayeate and Mercurius with the help of a mobile doll system he had connected to his own Zero system helmet. "And here he comes."**

**.....**

**As Heero went to round the base he noticed a small shuttle exiting its hanger. It had the White Fang's emblem on it. Wing Gundam Zero released its dual Buster Rifle and ignited its Beam Saber. With its Beam Saber in hand Wing Gundam Zerosliced through the shuttle, igniting it into a fiery ball of destruction. Wing Gundam Zero shut off its Beam Saber and once again grasped its Buster Rifle. With it in hand Heero took aim and fired on the base, obliterating it.**

**"So much for the White Fang's return," Heero said aloud. Then he saw one red and one blue mobile suit fleeing, in the distance. **

**.....**

**Sandrock Kai and Heavyarms Kai were both in a deadlock with Deathscythe Hell. Heavyarms was using both arms to hold its legs together while Sandrock Kai held back it's Beam Scythe. Then Wing Gundam Zero hit the base. Deathscythe Hell stopped moving and slumped forward. **

**"Get that back to headquarters," Heero's voice said to Trowa and Quatre. "Get Wufei and come find me," Heero paused. "I'll need help. I'm going to go take on Vayeate and Mercurius on my own."**

**"Are you sure He," Quatre began. But, Trowa cut him off.**

"Good luck Heero," Trowa said. "Come on Quatre."

**.....**

"Ah I'm almost there," Duo said sighing in relief. Duo sat and thought for a moment and then decided he had better call ahead. "This is Taurus, Duo here. Anyone read me?"

"Duo?" Came back a voice that sounded like Wufei. "You're alive? You must be stronger than I thought." Yeah it had to be Wufei. "Yeah. Just don't shoot me down on my way in," Duo said. "You had better hurry. It won't be long until Trowa and Quatre return ." "Why? Where were they?" "Getting your Gundam." "They have Deathscythe!" Duo said in excitement. "Soon as they get back we're all going after the Vayeate," Wufei stated. "What about the Mercurius?" Duo asked. "The pilot is here with me. We don't have to worry about him," Wufei paused. "I'll explain once you're here." 

**.....**

"Good to see you again Wufei," Duo said exiting his Taurus. 

"You as well." The two were about to reminisce when the hanger's incoming lights flickered on. Quatre and Trowa had returned with Deathscythe Hell. The four did then reminisce and explain to each other the various situations. Some of the four were insistent on killing Ashura, but Ashura was there to explain to them how he felt. They were convinced that he was no threat.Out of nowhere, alarms warning of attack began to sound. 

**.....**

Wing Gundam Zero had begun to close the gap between the two suits very quickly.Zero released its Buster Rifle and ignited its Beam Saber. Heero knew that if he took out the Mercurius first the Vayeate would have little defense left. Wing Gundam Zero continued to bridge the gap until he was nearly in range of the bright red Mercurius. Heero was wondering why it hadn't activated its planet defensors. Suddenly the Mercurius turned and began heading back at Heero. Heero was almost in swinging range; he was staring right at Mercurius's single horn as he pulled his arm back for the strike. 

"**One horn?" Heero said aloud. Heero slammed the controls to veer left, but the newly repainted Vayeate took out its Beam Rifle and fired upon Heero. The blast struck Zero's wing boosters. Upon impact both of the wings simultaneously exploded.Conceding defeat, Heero used his remaining propulsion to make a quick escape, knowing he was soon to be safe from pursuit.**

**Kale laughed inside his cockpit he had won. No one would every defeat him. Then he saw something on his radar screen, four things to be exact. Kale slowly turned the Vayeate and the Mercurius around to face these objects. **

**The first object's front armor panels automatically flipped open and onto its back. These were wings. A green arc of light came from the object, lighting it up. It was the Deathscythe Hell.**

**The second wore a large tan cloak. It also held two long, curved blades, heat shotels. This was Sandrock Kai. **

**The third pulled two dual Beam Gatlin Guns off of its back. This had to be the new Heavyarms Kai.**

**The fourth had gigantic hands, hands shaped like dragon's heads. Each hand was about the size of the suits torso. It then ignited a dual Beam Trident. This one resembled the disabled Altron Gundam; to Kale it was a whole new suit.**

**Kale sent the blue Mercurius first. He sent it out on automatic control, trying to distance himself from the customized Gundams. The four Gundams all rushed the Mercurius and proceeded to tear it to shreds. Kale was worried now. He feared that if he stayed a moment longer he would meet a similar fate as the Mercurius. So the Vayeate made a hundred and eighty degree turn to begin his retreat. Unfortunately Heero too knew that if Kale stayed too long he would die. Heero was waiting for him, dual Buster Rifle raised and ready to fire. **

**Kale began to dodge, but his mobile suit then lurched forward. He had been hit, and hit hard. A warning message flashed on his screen; his propulsion unit was inoperable. Kale turned the Vayeate's head so Kale could see the attackers. He saw Sandrock Kai and the new Altron behind him. Kale heard a voice over his intercom. **

**"This is for Nataku!" The voice said. _Nataku_? Kale thought "Who the hell?" Kale began to say as his view-screen lit up with Wing Gundam Zero's Buster Rifle blast.**

**"Shit." **

**....**

**Inside the Sandrock Kai Quatre let out a deep sigh. "It's finally over,"**

**Quatre said over all of the Gundam's intercoms**

**"Almost," came Trowa's voice in reply. **

**"What do you mean almost?" Duo said, joining in on the conversation. "Vayeate and Mercurius are destroyed. What's left?"**

**"Heero's friend," said Wufei's voice as all of the pilots fell into silence.**

**.....**

**Back at the Gundam's headquarters Ashura was awaiting the pilots. Upon everyone exiting their suits they all filed out of the room to leave Heero and Ashura alone. The two of them stood in silence for many minutes, just starring at one another. **

**Finally Ashura broke the silence. "Are you going to kill me now?" **

**"No."**

**"No?"**

**"Wufei told me about your revelation. You don't need to die here Ashura," Heero looked into his eyes then. "Now, leave." **

**.....**

After this unnecessary conflict the Gundam pilots decided the only way to end the unnecessary bloodshed was to rid the world of their Gundams. Their suits were posing the greatest threat of all to peace.All of the pilots, except for Wufei, decided to launch their Gundams into space on a collision course with the sun. The pilots felt they would soon be at peace. 

**To say good-bye to one another the pilots had one final meeting. **

**"I hope we meet again, Heero," Duo said as he placed his hand upon Heero's shoulder. **

**"I have this sick feeling we will," Heero said.**

**Trowa, for the second time he could remember, burst into a fit of laughter. **

**"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Duo said placing his hands on his sides. **

**Heero and Quatre both then began to laugh. Wufei, however, sat in the corner, in silence. He was thinking about a call he has received earlier.**

**The pilots then told each other where they were going after this meeting. Duo said that he was returning to his home on the L2 to rejoin the Sweepers. Trowa was rejoining the circus. Quatre was returning to the L4 to see over what remained of his father's legacy. Wufei simply said he was going to the L5; he would not relinquish any further information. Heero said he was going home, and nothing else. **

**At the same time as this meeting another meeting, just as important, was taking place. **

**"Vorin you're going to help me," Came the voice of the man. "With your help I will conquer Earth."**

**"What help can I offer?" Vorin asked.**

**"Your mobile suit resources." **

**"I guess I can help you there," Vorin stopped. "What did you say your name was again?"**

**"Dekim. Dekim Barton."**

** **

**After Colony 196:**

** **

**"Ark here." A man said to the image coming up on his video screen.**

**"Ashura I need a favor of you," the man on the other side of the screen said.**

**"What, Heero?"**

**"I know you saw Maremia's speech."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Infiltrate Maremia's army."**

**"And?"**

**"When you see me next, kill Dekim Barton," Heero said.**

"I'll do my best," Ashura said turning off the screen.  The End? 

**Credits & Notes:**

** **

**What you actually read my whole fanfic? Wow! Good for you! **

** **

**- Gundam Wing and all its characters are property of Bandai entertainment. (Not me)**

- **Kale and Ashura, however, are my characters. Steal them and die! (Or suffer immensely) **

- **I would like to give thanks to the following people:**

**Sunrise and Bandai Entertainment for creating Gundam Wing **

**Gordie Zalewski: The real Kale!**

**Fanfiction.net and Aishiteru: For making my fanfic available to the public!!!!**

**All of my friends who constantly asked: "You done writing your story yet?"**

**All of the people who asked: "What class is that for?" (No, wait! They were really annoying!)**

** **

**Also if you wish to put any part of The Gundam War on you web site e-mail me first. Do not post it without my permission. E-mail me at [koraisen@hotmail.com][1] for permission.**

** **

**If you enjoyed the Gundam War, then you are in for a treat. Within the next five months I will be completing my second Gundam Wing fanfic. This one has the return of some of my characters. It takes place after Endless Waltz, and it is titled The ZERO War. It'll have new Gundam's for the pilots designed by me. So watch Aishiteru and Fanfiction.net for my next story to appear.**

   [1]: mailto:koraisen@hotmail.com



End file.
